Santeria Decuir
Imperial Enslaver. High Priestess. Nightsister. Summoner. Witch. Santeria Decuir is considered the current matriarch of the Decuir bloodline to which the earliest known Decuir had been Naberia Decuir, a Celestial. Bred upon Dathomir, the Nightsister had been one of many in her lineage to transform the Frenzied River Clan into a haven for those who practiced the dark side of magic known as the Dark Side of The Force and caused the change to be the catalyst for The Nightsister Coven. 'Personality and Character Traits' 'Personality' There is nothing colder than a female who wishes to see everything burn; Santeria is an observer - from the beginning, she waits and watches, studying others, profiling them until satisfied. This talent, as she refers to it, allows her to delve into the minds of others to ensure her and the coven's safety, even glimmers the fears and weakness to be preyed upon for her own insane amusement. 'Character Flaws and Strengths' *'Flaws': *'Strengths': 'Characteristics' *»» Sexuality: Omnisexual *»» Likes: // *»» Dislikes: ' ' // *»» Fears: Death *»» Disorders: Malignant Narcissim, Psychological Manipulation, Seduction, Aggressive Sociopath, Sadomasochist *»» Hobbies: *»» Other: 'Physical Attributes' 'Appearance' Distinguishing Marks/Scars/Tattoos: Crescent Tattoos on the inside of her wrists; tribal markings down the spine and along her hips; pierced ears; faint scar around the neck; Mark of The Coven. Garb: Accessories: 'Description' 'Personal Connections' 'Abilities and Training Data' »» Masters: *Darth Terace (Sith Magic) *Remy Gray (Alchemy) *Shiva Decuir (Nightsister Magick) *Vishnu Merchion (Way of The Dark) Assets and Possessions 'Amulets and Talismans' Amulets: Talismans: 'Holocrons' 'Weaponry' Lightsabers: Whips: 'Miscellaneous' 'Origins' Twilight spattered the Frenzied River of Dathomir the time at which Abaddon and Santeria had been born; their parents, High Priestess Shiva Decuir and Sorcerer, Vishnu Merchion, were very prominent members in their respective guilds: the Frenzied River Clan and that of the Sorcerers of Rhand. Discovering that both their children were Force sensitive, they had spared no other time and begun training their twins. It had not been an easy feat, to be the eldest daughter of powerful parents who desired absolute power by any means necessary. Santeria had been a catalyst in their plans, their abilities in divination and Darksight favouring them as they saw what their precious child would become in the future. Much of what had shaped Santeria had been the direct feed of Darkside energy in swells of deadly sins into her as an unborn by Shiva. The means of this had gone undiscovered as the magick had been far too great for others to understand as much of it had come directly from the fountain of Shiva's own power. However, this method was approved of by Vishnu as he had seen the future self of his daughter. 'Children Shouldn't Play With Undead Things' 'A Little Bit Harder Now' *The Sorcerers of Rhand *John Barton *Rhand and the Codex *Death of Vishnu and Shiva *Birth of Sephoria Decuir *The Magic Ring Vishnu Merchion, a wise elder within the Sorcerers of Rhand guild, had been instrumental in separating Santeria from her happiness, breaking her until she had become everything that was evil incarnate. 'She Wants Revenge' *Hatred for the Empire *Human Free For All *Pool of Knowledge- Naberia Decuir 'Take Me Down' *Circle of Tyrants *Meeting Azerath Taikar It had been after the rigorous training beneath Lord Gray was complete, that the Force beckoned wildly for the Nightsister. Such a journey had lead her to Chandrila to a hidden cave known as the Den of Woe. It had been here, many connections had been former with other Sith, and where she was reborn as a Dream Tyrant. The, Den of Woe, held a great significance in the life of the Nightsister, Santeria. Blessed with an abundance of power through the Darkside, the young Knight had become a more pivotal role within the galaxy. As the wheels of fate had begun to churn, there was one man who had been within her shadow. Azerath Taikar, devout Sith Knight, had been a crass man; he craved power and perfected the art of solitude. It had been on Chandrila that Santeria had met another brethren of the order. At first meet, the Force had called to the witch about the man, but it was swiftly ignored as the pair had displayed emotions of disgust for the other. However, due to the cult, the Circle of Tyrants,they had been forced to work amongst each other. It was difficult for Santeria, finding disgust in the male gender on a whole, to allow herself to be near them in any fashion. Such hatred had become tolerable and both Santeria and Azerath had begun to enjoy the company of each other; this eventually lead to an extended weekend upon Coruscant together. 'My Faith Brings Your Death' *Occupation of Necropolis *Reconstructing the Infinity Gate *The Nigthsister Coven During the tenure at the rank of Sith Knight and Clan Mother of the Frenzied River Clan, Santeria Decuir had found a grand interest in a new religion, Necromancy. It was through such tomes on the dark art that she had become aware of Necropolis and the legend of Sycorax; she had left the wilds of life upon Dathomir in search of the witch. However, the young Nightsister was disappointed to learn that the woman had died and her secrets with her. In retaliation over such disappointment, Santeria had begun using her Force magick to gain the trust of the Necropolitans and entertained their desires of fortune telling and bringing beloved pets back from beyond the grave. It had not been long until the Nightsister had gained dominion over the cemetery world. 'The Devil's Rejects' *Birth of Krishna Decuir *Creating an Incarnation - Raphael Decuir Time does not heal all wounds. This was a notion clutched unto by Santeria as the years had gone back expeditiously - having given birth to a daughter, Krishna Decuir.This had not soothed the emotional pain either. Time had been spent, coursing through the galaxy trying to find Azerath, the man whom she had shared herself with. Some might have considered it foolish, premature even, that the pair had undergone hand-fasting that would bind them together as husband and wife and the acts that followed which led to the unplanned conception of their daughter. A tear in the Force had been what caused Santeria to locate Azerath, but it had not been the same man whom she had joined with. Possessed by the same demon that drew him to the Den of Woe, he was bedeviled by Death himself. A battle of epic proportions reigned, Santeria invoking the ancestors of her past, to encroach her presence within the mind and soul of Azerath; it had been that battle of mental warfare that had won his soul back. 'So Burn It Down' *Breaking Dawn - Occupation of Pelagon *High Priestesshood and Mastering the Force *She's In Love With Herself - Creating an Incarnation - Invidia Decuir 'Somehwere Over The Rainbow' *The Great Exile *Retribution for Dathomir *Return of Love Lost *Nightsister Roulette *Immortality Be Thy God *Adoption of Azalyn Decuir 'Character Sources' ANY WITCH WAY CHILDREN SHOULDN'T PLAY WITH UNDEAD THINGS *In a Garden of Shadows A LITTLE BIT HARDER NOW *Edge of Seventeen TAKE ME DOWN *An' I don't give a dam'n 'bout my bad reputation *Unearthing That Within *Harbinger of Darkness *Coruscanti Chaos! SOME THING TO WATCH OVER ME *.:Liquid Platinum:. *Symphony of Light and Darkness *Der Waffle Haus I'VE GOT YOU UNDER MY SKIN *Blackwing *I Want Your Revenge! IT TAKES TWO TO MAKE A THING GO WRONG *he Jerry Springer Show! (OPEN) *For Your Entertainment *Speed Dating! *The Crimson Tide Pt.1 - Coruscant *2009 Sweetheart Ball - A Burning Desire FOR THOSE ABOUT TO ROT *The Dumbest Story Ever Told.. *Nightmare in Suburbia *Moonlit Raindrops ~ Costume Ball! *You Should Have Known the Price of Evil *A Night at the Opera - 2010 Sweethearts Ball *Over the Rainbow - Takeover Of Dathomir *Here Fishy Fishy Fishy (Manaan) and the Cosmic Castaway *I Put a Spell on You - 2010 Masquerade Ball *The Final Sunset ( Takeover of Bespin) *The Homecoming Ball: Fun Among the Stars *Encroachment - Utapau takeover A FUNNY THING HAPPEN ON MY WAY TO KILL YOU *I'll Tear You Apart *When I Think About You I Touch Myself *The Great Coruscant Riots *Maelstrom *You're Going to Die Here, You Know? *I Had No Choice *Steve walks warily down the street with the brim pulled way down low PARTIAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEART *A witchy situation *I told the witch doctor I was in love with you! *It's a Family Tradition *Den of Woe *The Deadly Dames of Dathomir *Bring Out Your Dead MOMMA SAID THERE'D BE DECADES LIKE THESE *Thou Shall Not Suffer a Witch to Live *Money, Fame, and Fortune Couldn't Compete *Army or not, you must realize, you are doomed *Bad Moon Rising *The witching hour is over...Time to die *No more broomsticks for us! *The Sixth Seal *Galactic Crusade *Always a Pleasure to Meet a Jedi *Tearing The Veil From Grace *The Book of the Damned: Chapter One *Fire and Brimstone isn't quite enough *Urban Legend Series: Sleepy Hollow *Your Future's in an Oblong Box *Wait, you guys got wands? (Takeover of Dathomir) THE TIES THAT BLIND *Sweet Misery : Takeover of Saleucami *The Lone Rogue Ranger *Don't Fear the Reaper *Armageddon *The Only Way *An army of clay, flesh, and bone *The Beautiful People - Carnivàle *A taste of darkness; Part 1 *Nightsister Roulette - Takeover of Dathomir *Blood Moon *Into the Abyss Will I Run *Of Ice and Sand *Promise of Redemption *Confessions of a Sinner *Sweet Dreams *2011 Yule Ball: Oh, that magic feeling! *Sell your secrets to me... for a price. *An offering of peace....and maybe more *Challenge Accepted!...Suit up Witches.(takeover of Kashyyyk) *The Butcher's Block! ALL OUT OF BLOOD *Devil's Rejects : Takeover of Dromund Kaas *Time Shall Unfold What Plighted Cunning Hides *Better Luck Next Time *The Royal Wedding *You've Got the Brawn, I've Got the Brains *Morality Bites: Takeover of Hapes I LOATHE YOU FOR SENTIMENTAL REASONS *Play the Devil's Cards *Who Killed Santeria Decuir? *The Mines of Bandomeer (Occupation) *There is no I in team. *Any Given Doomsday: Takeover of Concordia *Hellbound: Takeover of Tython *Council of Sinners: High Witch Council *Urban Legend Series Reboot: Sleepy Hollow *Carnivàle of The Damned *Many Bloody Returns *I Don't Practice Santeria *Creating Some Hiding Spots *Business is Business *The Witches of......... Concordia? *Come out come out wherever you are *Even the Crimson Bleed *A Leader On The Rise *One More Drop of Blood WHAT'S BLOOD GOT TO DO WITH IT *You Gotta Shop Around *The Legacy of Darth Sennou *Let The Bad Times Role *Power of Blood (Takeover of Dromund Kaas) *Don't You Forget About Me *Relics of the Past *Creating Ties *Catacomb: The 2012 (10th Annual) Masquerade Ball *It's Raining Men *The Warrior Gift *The Lone Rogue Ranger *Pledges of Allegiance *A Box of Lucky Charms *Cursed Eve *Rancor Hunting and Other Extreme Sports *The Trial and Exorcism *Trials and Tribulations on Concordia *The Blood, The Wine, The Roses (Winterfest) *One Little Mystery *Nightmares of an Ether Drinker DREAM REAPER *It Seems... *Secrets Are of Thorns and Ice *Leave a Scar *Devotion to Family *These Chains Chafe like a B!tch *Dathomir: In from the Cold *Nightsister Fight Club *You Must Embrace A Larger View of the Force *Warning Label Included *Battle of the Gifs *Radioactive Category:Dathomiri Category:Celestial Category:Morganian Category:Nightsisters Category:Females Category:Decuir Regime Category:Necromancer Category:Pyromancer Category:Shaman Category:Clan Mother Category:Circle of Tyrants Category:Character Category:High Priestess